


An evening with friends

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Contest, Drinking Games, Gen, Gossip, Gym leaders might out, M/M, Pokemon Gym Leaders, a night out, spending time with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Raihan spends the night out with some of the other gym leaders. Gossip happens, amongst other things.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	An evening with friends

### An evening with friends

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Raihan asks for the probably fourteenth time this evening. A bit excessive maybe, but he just wants to be sure. And he might be a bit nervous and excited as well. He looks over at Kabu who’s standing in the living room, watching him pacing with a somewhat amused expression. 

“I can stay here with you, if you want. So you don’t have to be alone.”

“Raihan.” Kabu says with more patience than he should have at this point. He grabs Raihan by his arms and holds him still to make sure he gets his words to register in the dragon tamers head. 

“I’m sure. You go enjoy your evening with your friends. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean we have to be together all the time. And I won’t be alone. Milo and Nessa are coming over and we’re also going to have a relaxing evening.”

“Oh?” Raihan is curious now. “What does that nice evening involve? I’m assuming it’s going to be a bit different from mine.” 

Raihan is going out with Leon, Piers and Gordie, to have a nice and fun evening together, mainly talking, drinking and eating some junk food. It’s something they do now and then, to take a break from their gym leader duties and just relax and catch up and be normal people. This is going to be the first time they’re doing this since he last gym challenge.

“Relaxing in front of the fireplace, cooking, talking and eating, mainly,” Kabu fills him in. “Nessa is bringing some fresh fish and Milo is bringing some of his homegrown herbs and spices.”

“Awww, and I’m going to miss out on it?” Raihan almost whines. “But I love your cooking!”

Kabu laughs at him, pulling him closer and down to give him a soft kiss. Raihan responds immediately, wrapping his arms around the man and deepening the kiss. They’re both panting when they pull apart. 

“I’ll save some for you,” Kabu promises with a warm smile, stroking Raihan’s hair. 

“Nice,” is all Raihan manages. “I love you cooking.”

“So you’ve said,” Kabu chuckles at his lack of words. “Where is it you’re going tonight, anyway?” he then asks.

“There’s this really nice place in Hammerlocke,” Raihan tells him after a few moments of gathering his thoughts. He so loves it when Kabu pets his hair. “Good food and great drinks.”

“Hmmm, sounds nice,” Kabu says, amused by the reaction. “I think all the other gym leaders have something planned for tonight as well, don’t they?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Raihan confirms. “Piers said Marnie, Hop, Gloria, that Bede kid and Allister are having some kind of sleepover at Leon’s house. Or, his parents’ house.” He starts running his own hands up and down Kabu’s back, occasionally slipping them into the older man’s silver-grey hair. “Sonia and Bea are with them, keeping an eye on things. And Opal and Melony are having some kind of “ladies’ night out,” whatever that means.”

“Where did you find that out?” Kabu asks, curiously. “I didn’t know you were keeping up to date with either of them.”

“I don’t,” Raihan confirms. “I heard from Leon, who heard it from Hop, who heard it from Gloria, who heard it from Bede, who was told by Opal.”

“Quite the information network,” Kabu comments. He’s stopped petting Raihan’s hair, much to his dismay, but makes up for it by giving him another kiss. 

“I know, it’s pretty great,” Raihan responds, before thinking about it for a moment. “Though sometimes I find out things I’d rather just not have.”

“I’m sure you have,” Kabu says, before looking outside through the nearby window. “It looks like it’s going to rain later. Better be careful with that. Are you planning on making it back here tonight?”

“Maybe,” Raihan takes a few moments to think about it, not wanting to lie to Kabu or anything. “Depends on how drunk I am and probably the weather.”

“You better bring your apartment key, just in case,” Kabu tells him. “If you’re drunk it might be better to stay there, maybe invite your friends as well, just in case.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Raihan admits, even though it makes him kind of feel like Kabu doesn’t trust him to not do something completely stupid when drunk. On the other hand, he isn’t exactly wrong. “But don’t worry, we won’t all be getting completely drunk,” he informs Kabu reassuringly.

“Is that so?” Kabu asks, somewhat sceptically. “Something you have worked out from previous experiences?”

“Yeah, we started this system that one of us stays sober whenever we go out drinking. We started it after like, the third or so time we went out together, I think?” Raihan takes a moment to think back, trying to remember exactly when it was. It’s not really something he remembers very well, due to a variety of things. But mainly, the alcohol.

“Well, something like that, at least. It was some years ago. Apparently, we got super drunk, started some kind of brawl and were put in jail for the night. We had to call Sonia to come pick us up.”

“I haven’t heard about that,” Kabu says with a raised eyebrow, looking like he can’t decide if he’s curious or disapproving. 

“Yeah, luckily the press somehow never found out about that,” Raihan says, shrugging. “Can’t imagine what they would’ve turned that into. Or maybe I can, but I don’t want to. Either way, Gordie is the sober one this time, last time it was Piers, the time before that it was Leon, and the time before that it was me. Next time it’s me again.”

“Sounds like a good system,” Kabu says, now looking somewhat amused. “It’s good you’re looking out for each other.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty great!” Raihan agrees with a huge grin. He turns to look at the clock, realizing it’s time for him to go if he doesn’t want to be late. 

“Well, time to go!” he pulls Kabu into one more kiss, holding on to him gently. “See you tonight,” he murmurs against the older man’s lips. “Or tomorrow, I suppose.”

“Tomorrow, most likely,” Kabu agrees, giving him one more kiss before pulling away. “Have fun.”

“Trust me, I will!” Raihan responds, already halfway out the door. Before he has time to completely leave, Arcanine has followed him and is sitting next to him, wanting to come along. Raihan pets him with a laugh. “Sorry, big guy, but you’ll be staying here with Kabu and the others! Taking Pokémon along when getting drunk is not a good idea!”

Arcanine doesn’t like it, giving him a grumpy look and low growl, before licking his hand and going back, probably to join the other Pokémon in the yard.

Raihan goes to find a Corviknight cab, giving directions to Hammerlocke. He arrives within the hour and makes his way to the place he’s meeting the others. It’s a nice little place they’ve been to a couple of time before, pretty popular and known for good food and drinks.

Gordie is already there, waiting. Piers arrives with Leon after a few minutes, Piers apparently having escorted the man to make absolutely sure he doesn’t get lost. Again. 

“About time, Slowpokes!” Raihan calls to Piers and Leon. “You guys are late!”

“Yeah, I know,” Piers agrees, letting go of Leon, apparently feeling confident he won’t get lost when they’re actually standing in front of the place they’re going to. “Took me a while to get Champ here to go in the right direction.”

“And I said I was sorry!” Leon protests. “It’s not my fault it’s so hard to find places in this huge city!”

“Leon, you get lost in Postwick.” Gordie points out. “And this is right next to the main road. And there’s a big sign pointing here. And we sent you the address, so all you had to do was have your Roto phone navigate you here.”

“Yeah, well...” Leon really can’t come up with a defence for that. “Can we just go in and have a good time? We all got here, right?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Raihan agrees, looking up at the dark clouds overhead. “I sure don’t want to stand out here when the rain starts.”

The small group make their way inside the establishment. The find a small table in a corner, complete with comfortable seats with cushions. Before heading over there, they order some drinks at the counter, letting them know to keep the drinks coming until they say otherwise. After they get their drinks, juice for Gordie and alcohol for the others, they make their way over to the table. 

The evening starts off calmly and nicely, with small talk of work and Pokémon and whatnot. This quickly moves to Leon and Raihan talking battle strategy, then to Dynamaxing, then to weather in and out of battle, what kind of weather is the best in battle and how anyone can live in Circhester with it being constantly freezing cold and covered in snow, then to Leon and Piers gushing over their younger siblings, with Piers and Gordie mostly listening, though Gordie pipes in now and then about his own siblings. All while sipping their drinks, of course.

“It’s starting to rain...” Piers notes, staring out the window for a bit before going back to his drink. He’s practically slumped over the table, and it’s difficult to tell if he’s tired or getting drunk or what. When Raihan looks out the window, there are indeed large drops of rain falling from the sky, increasing in amount by the moment.

“What’s with you, man?” Raihan asks Piers, poking him in the arm and barely getting a reaction. “You’re gloomier than normal.”

“I hope Marnie is doing okay...” the man mutters, staring at the half-empty glass in his hand. 

“She’s fine, she’s having that sleepover with the other kids at Leon’s house, remember!” Raihan reminds him, trying to pull him upright while Gordie refills his glass. “They’re probably having fun watching movies and... doing each other’s hair and... whatever it is kids do at sleepovers!” 

“And Bea is looking after them as well, and you know how seriously she takes any and all responsibilities,” Leon adds, “And if there’s any problems, my parents are there as well, and Sonia is there, so they’re absolutely fine.”

“I know...” Piers agrees, somewhat unwillingly. “I just worry about her...”

“Yeah, we know,” Gordie says, sipping his apple juice, keeping an eye on the others. “She’s all you ever talk about whenever we see you.”

“She’s my little sister!” Piers protest loudly at him. “An’ she’s great! She’s a gym leader now, too!” He always gets so easily riled up when talking about Marnie. 

“She sure is!” Leon agrees, clapping him on the shoulder hard enough to nearly make him hit his head on the table. “And tonight she’s having a fun night with her friends, just like you are!”

“Mmmm....” Piers looks like he’s considering this for a bit before shrugging in agreement and tosses back the last of his drink before ordering another one. “Cheers to that!” he declares, toasting the others with his new drink before downing half of it. 

“Cheers!” Raihan agrees, raising his own glass and taking a sip. “But slow down a bit with the drinks, Piers, or you’ll get drunk within the first hour!”

“Will not!” Piers protests. “I’m good with not getting drunk quickly, and you know it!” 

Raihan does know it, indeed. For such a skinny guy, Piers is really good at handling his alcohol. It never stops surprising him, no matter how often or not often they go out drinking.

“I’ll get us some fries anyway,” Gordie decides, going of to the counter to get said fries. 

“Good idea,” Leon agrees, sipping his own drink. “I always get hungry during these nights.”

“You always get hungry,” Raihan corrects him. “That’s all there is to it.”

“Maybe,” Leon laughs as Gordie arrives with a large plate of fries, along with some ketchup and mustard. “Not like it’s really a bad thing or anything.”

“Maybe you should hand over some of that appetite to Piers,” Raihan points out, gesturing to the man in question, who gives him a questioning look as he’s grabbed a handful of fries and is dipping them in the condiments before shoving them in his mouth. “He could stand to gain some weight. What, it’s true!” he quickly adds when Piers lets out an indignant “Hey!”

“Well, he’s eating now,” Leon points out, taking some fries for himself as well. “So that’s something.”

“All right, fine,” Raihan gives up, digging into the fries himself. “Hey, these are pretty good!”

“Well, there’s a reason this place is so popular,” Gordie says. “Great drinks and great food!”

“True,” Raihan agrees. “I just pick the best places, don’t I?”

“No, you don’t,” Piers disagrees, shaking his head wildly enough for his hair to nearly whip Raihan and Gordie in the face. “Remember that time you took us to that bar with the people that wouldn’t leave us alone and we had to escape through a window? Or that “amazing” beach café where we got attacked by those Wingull? Or that time when -”

“All right, I get it!” Raihan interrupts him before he can keep going. “I get it! Not all my ideas are the best in the world!”

“At least you can admit it,” Piers says, munching on some more fries and starting on a new drink. “And it’s not like the rest of us are any better, really.” He directs the last part somewhat at Gordie. 

“Hey, I already apologized for that!” he exclaims, holding his hands up. “And it wasn’t even my fault the storm happened! I don’t control the weather!”

“Well, you could have checked the weather forecast before deciding on the place...” Raihan points out, unhelpfully. 

“So, anyway,” Leon says, turning to Raihan “anything you want to share about your new boyfriend?” Now all of them are looking at Raihan expectantly, hoping for some interesting information, no doubt. 

“He’s not that new!” Raihan blurts out, before deciding it’s not worth arguing about it. “He’s hot,” is the second thing that comes out of Raihan’s mouth. He immediately feels himself blush, because that was not the first thing he intended to blurt out. He just doesn’t seem capable of stopping himself. Should have remembered what he’s like when he’s drinking...

“We really don’t need to know that, Raihan,” Leon tells him. Gordie groans in agreement. His ever-present sunglasses are on the table next to him and he’s pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, like he’s trying to erase some mental image or other from his brain. To be fair, he’s probably heard more than enough of that kind of comments about his mother. 

“Yeah,” Piers agrees with Leon. “I mean, we all have eyes. We already know he’s hot.” 

Raihan is not surprised to hear this, and neither is he surprised when Leon nods along. It’s practically a universal law that everyone has a crush on Kabu at some point or other. Heck, he had a crush on the man when he was doing his gym challenge, as did Leon. He also knows, from Leon, that Hop has a poster of Kabu in his room and that he and Gloria would always sit in Hops room to watch all his matches before their gym challenges. 

“I mean – well, yeah, that too – but I mean literally,” Raihan tries to explain. “It’s like sleeping next to a heater. I had to swap my blanket for a thinner one if I wanted to not overheat while sleeping!”

“Wow,” Leon says. “Imagine if we lived in a really warm region, rather than Galar. At least here extra heating can be kinda nice.”

“Yeah,” Raihan can kind of agree with that. “But too much heat isn’t really great either.”

“What counts as ‘too much heat?’” Piers asks, looking all smug. “Does he like to play with fire in bed?”

“I don’t want to hear about this!” Gordie yells, covering his ears and looking like he’s contemplating running away to avoid hearing anything else.

“No!” Raihan’s yelling rivals Gordie’s. “It’s just that... his Pokémon like to sleep on the bed.” Which Raihan doesn’t really have anything against, really. His Flygon and Goodra sometimes like to sleep on his bed, and he’s betting all of the gym leaders, and many trainers in general let their Pokémon sleep on their beds. 

“His Pokémon?” It takes Leon a few moments to get what he means, but it soon goes up for him. “You mean the -”

“Arcanine, yes.” Raihan finishes for him. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been woken up from it nearly crushing me. And sometimes there’s the Ninetales, too. The Sizzlipede aren’t too bad. They usually stay on Kabu’s side of the bed. I just have to be careful I don’t squish them. They still don’t really like me, and they bite.” 

“Well, that’s something,” Leon says, almost sounding impressed. Impressed by what, Raihan has no idea. Impressed by Raihan’s ability to tolerate being squished under a big ball of fur, maybe?

“Could be worse,” Gordie notes with a shrug, sipping his juice. “At least they’re not ice-type,” he clarifies when the other look at him all confused. Then sighs when they all keep staring at him. “Mum spoils her Frosmoth and Eiscue a lot, so they like to sometimes sleep in someone’s beds. It’s like sleeping on a block of ice, unsurprisingly.” 

“Makes me happy I just have the Obstagoon and Zigzagoon to deal with,” Piers notes. “Not too warm and not too cold. All they do is take up space.”

“Good for you,” Raihan says. “You’re the only one of us who can comfortably sleep with their Pokémon on the bed.” 

His Flygon and Sandaconda often drag tons of sand everywhere, not exactly something you’d want in bed. And Goodra is... well, Goodra. Leon doesn’t let Charizard on the bed, since it could all too easily set something on fire. That was learned from experience. He remembers participating in the gym challenge, travelling and camping outside with his best friend and waking up to a burnt bedroll, thanks to a certain Charmander. Sonia’s Yamper shouldn’t be too bad, though. And while he admittedly didn’t know much of anything about Gordie’s sleeping habits, he couldn’t imagine rock-types to be the most comfortable things. 

He almost feels a bit jealous. Must be nice to not have to worry about elemental hazards while sleeping. It makes him wonder how Milo and Nessa, or Bea or Allister or Opal do with their Pokémon. Or the kids. Marnie probably has no problems, like her brother, with her Morpeko and Liepard. He would not be surprised if Hop had found some way to cram his Dubwool into his bed, or even the Zamazenta. He’s enough like Leon to try something like that. 

“Say,” Piers turns to Raihan after a few minutes of silence. He’s wearing that smug grin again and Raihan is not sure what to expect from him. “If Kabu’s Pokémon sleep in bed with him...” Raihan doesn’t think he likes where this is going. “How do you guys, you know, _do_ stuff? Do the Pokémon stay and watch or something?” 

Yeah, Raihan doesn’t really like this questioning. He was kind of expecting it, to be honest. The gym leaders in Galar have a weird obsession with each other’s love lives. Leon and Sonia went through the same thing when they got together, as did Milo and Nessa. He wonders if the kids will have their turn, and if Leon and Piers will go into ‘protective older brother mode’. 

“Nah,” he answers Piers. “We just lock them out of the bedroom. Or if we’re at my place he sometimes doesn’t bring them with him.”

“I bet they like that,” Piers comments dryly. “If I try to shut my Pokémon out of the bedroom, they try to break down the door until I let them in, or until they succeed. I’ve had to replace fourteen doors so far.”

“Nah, all Kabu’s Pokémon do is scratch at the door. You should see it, it’s got these huge claw-marks on it, like in a horror-movie or something!”

“Uh-huh,” Piers looks at him like he’s going crazy. “Only that, huh?” He turns to Leon as he takes another sip of his drink. “So, what do your Pokémon do, burn down the door?” 

“Nah,” the former champion laughs. “They just go to someone else’s room, or just the living room, depending on their mood.”

“Must be fun having Pokémon that don’t destroy your home whenever they don’t get what they want,” Piers mutters, giving Leon an almost envious look.

“it sure is!” Leon happily confirms with a wide grin. 

They sit and drink quietly for a bit, occasionally eating some fries and in general just enjoying the company on a relaxing night off. They even get Gordie to drink a glass or two, despite his declaration that he’s going to be the sober one tonight.

“Drinking contest!” Raihan announces after a bit, slamming his glass on the table. 

“I’m in,” Piers agrees instantly. “I’m so gonna beat you!”

“This is going to be fun,” Leon also agrees to join in, leaning over the table in anticipation while Raihan calls for some shots. 

“This is a terrible idea,” Gordie says as he watches the others line up their shots. 

“True,” Leon agrees with a laugh, but grabs one from the table, anyway. “But the best ideas usually are!”

“I’m going to remind you of that when you can’t move from the hangover tomorrow,” Gordie tells him with an amused look, leaning back in his seat to watch the show.

“Well, time for you guys to catch up!” Raihan informs them, having already had his first shot. “Unless you’re just going to let me win by default, by just sitting there? Because I’m all up for that, even if it’s a bit of a boring way to win.”

“As if!” Piers is more than ready for a challenge, chucking his first shot. “Don’t think you’ll win this one, either of you!” He gets incredibly competitive after a few drinks.

The man looks surprisingly sober, considering he’s had three large glasses of beer and one glass of whisky, that probably won’t last. Leon, on the other hand, hasn’t had as much as Piers, but is already staring into the distance in the way he does when he’s trying to look more sober than he actually is. He probably won’t be in for long.

A few shots later, Leon is falling asleep in his seat, having already lost, while Piers and Raihan are still going, now somewhat slower and more unsteadily, with Gordie keeping an eye on them all. 

“Just give up now, Piers,” Raihan taunts him as he tosses back another shot. He’s already lost count on how many they’ve had. Gordie might know, they’ll have to ask him once Piers surrenders. “You’re not gonna beat me!”

“Fuck off, Rai,” Piers answers, matching his shot with his own. “No way I’m givin’ up to ya!”

“Maybe Piers should stop drinking...” Gordie mutters as they watch the man try and fail to get up to push Raihan. The man swirls around and glares at him the best he can after the drinks he’s had.

“I do not!” Piers slurs as he falls into the seat next to Leon, having to hold onto the former champion for balance and nearly pulling both of them to the floor. 

“Sure, you’re just cuddling with Leon for the heck of it, right?” Raihan has to ask as Piers doesn’t straighten up and stays where he is, with his long limbs draped all over Leon. “He’s a taken man, you know? If you wanna cuddle with someone, cuddle Gordie. He an’ you are the only ones who are still single ‘ere.”

“Nah,” Piers mutters, “Dun’ wanna. ‘Sides, not really cuddling. ‘S more like, weird sideways huggin’ with a pal.”

“I’m not even getting into this...” Gordie informs them, crossing his arms. “You’re both morons when drunk. Also when you’re sober, but that’s another point entirely.”

“Right, whatever,” Raihan mutters as he slides another shot to Piers. “Just remember I’m not gonna be there to hold your hair when you’re puking your guts out,” he reminds the man as he tosses back his own shot. 

“I’m not gonna be puking guts! You’re gonna be puking guts!” Piers yells at him and points a shaky finger at his face. “More shots!”

“Alright, more shots!” Raihan agrees as they both toss back their shots at the same time.

After a few more shots, Raihan belatedly notices his hands are shaking and his vision is just a little too blurry and is the chair swaying just a little bit too much? _I should let Kabu know I’m doing okay..._ he thinks as he digs his phone out of his pocket and pulls up Kabu’s number...

......

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all he remembers and doesn’t know what happened after that. We don’t know what happened either! Until I write the next part, that is. Does this count as a cliff-hanger? 
> 
> Also, I spent so much time playing the DLC, I almost forgot to write! So this was written in like two days! I’ve never written this much dialogue before, it feels kind of weird.


End file.
